Intimidation
Intimidation is a perk in Fallout 4. Effects To use this perk, one must aim a ranged weapon at a human enemy and press the interact button (X on PS4, A on XBOX). This perk is not guaranteed to work, even on enemies with a significantly lower level than the player character. Once an attempt is made, another is possible after waiting a short amount of time, often sixty seconds. If successful, the target will raise their arms and surrender, turning friendly on one's HUD; however, it seems like after waiting a span of several minutes or performing certain actions (such as picking locks or entering or exiting power armor), some pacified targets can become hostile again. Once intimidated, the individual appears to lose their faction allegiance, but will still react to crimes committed against them. For example, an intimidated enemy will not attack if their allies are wounded/killed, or if loose objects are looted. However if one damages them or is caught pick pocketing from their inventory, they will turn hostile. Note that damaging/killing one intimidated enemy will have no effects on other intimidated enemies, only that specific individual. Like the two other perks, Animal Friend and Wasteland Whisperer, it only works with enemies below the player character's level; as such, enemies who are on-par or above the player character's level cannot be pacified. This perk can be used on non-hostile NPCs; however, if it fails, it is counted as an assault on them. If one is detected during the act, the intended target will turn hostile and attack. Characters that can be intimidated * Raiders * Gunners * Synths (Generation 3 only) * Children of Atom * Commonwealth Minutemen * Various human and non-feral ghoul NPCs Dialogue The Sole Survivor will sometimes make faction specific comments when pacifying and inciting targets. Notes * Initial pacification has a flat 40% chance of success, so long as the enemy is a valid target. Inciting/commanding a pacified enemy always succeeds. * If a pacification attempt fails, another attempt cannot be made on the same enemy for 60 seconds. ** A failed pacification attempt will also trigger a minor alert to nearby enemies, which will put you in Caution state while sneaking and can lead to enemies discovering you. * Legendary enemies can be pacified. * Hostile companions can not be pacified. * Enemies incited by rank 2 of this perk will attack other incited or pacified enemies. * Sneak bonus damage is applied to attacks on pacified enemies, if applicable. * Holstering your weapon or leaving and then returning to the area will make all pacified enemies hostile again. This includes using terminals or sitting down. ** Incited enemies will remain incited after holstering, but will still revert to being hostile if one leaves the area and then returns. * Commanding another foe with Rank 3 of the pacification perks will cause the previously commanded foe to go hostile. (Note that this is only true per perk type. You can have a raider, a molerat, and a deathclaw following you all at one time, but if you try to command another animal, the molerat will go hostile.) * Pacifying an enemy will not satisfy any objective that requires clearing enemies out of an area. Instead, you will have to dispose of them before the objective is counted as complete. * If the player character successfully pacifies a friendly NPC, orders them to stand at a certain distance away and then holsters their weapon, the pacified NPC will not become hostile. Category:Fallout 4 perks de:Einschüchtern fr:Intimidation ru:Запугивание